Project Hope
by SRWM
Summary: After going to hell and back, Isabella Swan is sent to live with a new foster family. Her parents are dead, she's a victim of many horrid things, all she wants is to find her brother, she has three sadistic killers after her. Can she get her life back?
1. Chapter 1

Hello I am Isabella swan, well now it is, Isabella Lynx. I'd rather be called Bella. I am 16. I live with my so called 'parents', James Lynx and Victoria Lynx, and my 'uncle' Laurent. I have around 4 jobs, s I can pay for my own food, because God knows all of us kids don't get any. I work in my parents strip club; well it is more like a sex house. Older men go there to sit and watch young girls like myself strip for them, and if they like a certain girl they could pay my 'parents' about 3000, to, as they say, 'have a go at them'.

My so called 'parents' are parents to 15 girls, adopted of course. The number changes every once in a while, because if a man like one of the girls here he can pay for her, and take her home, and do what ever he wants to her. A lot of my close friends have been subjected to that, and I just hoped I'd never have to be.

My friends are, Alex, a 15 year old who has been here since she was 8. Andrea, a 17 year old, who has been here since she was 9. Corrine, and Carrie, the twins, they are 16 like me, and have been here since they were 10. None of them have been here as long as me though.

As I said before I am Isabella Lynx, I am 16, and I have been here since I was 4. With that being said, most of us get choise if we want to leave or not when we reach 20, but none of us ever reach 20. I unfortunately I don't get that choise. All of the men who come to see our 'show' normally want me. Some have even tried to buy me, but their prices are way to low. I won't be allowed to leave unless someone tries to buy me for over 50 grand.

Right now I am supposed to be sleeping but I am no longer able to sleep, f I close my eyes and fall asleep I see the images of all of the men who have had me, and used me, and I just couldn't handle that. I only sleep once a week and it is for about 6 hours.

I once had a brother, oh how I missed him! His name was Emmett, he used to promise he would always be there for me but he had broken his promise that one day. It had been right after our real parents had died. I was 4 and he was 6. My life had gone downhill after my mom and dad had died.

_**Flashback**_

_I didn't understand. Why weren't mommy and daddy coming back? Emmy Said they went to see the angels and wouldn't be back anytime soon, but I didn't get it I wanted my mommy! Why would they leave me and Emmy alone? I didn't want to be a big girl, I just wanted to be mommy's little angel, and daddy's little princess. _

_It was one of those days were grownups would come and take the kids without mommy's and daddy's, like us, home. And I was scared. I wanted to wait for our mommy and daddy to come and get us, but Emmy said that we couldn't. _

_I was almost five, and Emmy had just turned six, I didn't get why we had to have these people with us to leave. It didn't make since. Emmy had made some friends but I hadn't. I felt like I was alone. The lady who was in charge was like a mommy but she wasn't my mommy so when I started to cry she had to o get Emmy. _

_"Bells, Sissy, don't cry." He was saying to me. He was hugging me tight and rocking me back and forth. "I will always be here for you, Bells. You'll never ever get hurt, and you'll never ever be alone. Because I will be there for you all of the time! So don't cry little sissy, please don't cry." He kept talking to me until finally I fell asleep; I think the lady who was in charge took me to my bed. _

_When I woke up I saw Emmy sitting on the bottom of my bed with his suitcase packed. Tears filled my eyes, "Emmy, are you going to see the angels too?" I asked him. He looked down at me with sad eyes; I could see the tears falling. _

_"Bells, someone came today and they want to be my new mommy and daddy. I have to go with them. And you can't come." I let my tears slip. And I was crying like a baby._

_"You and them don't want me?" I asked, as I looked up to him, "But you say you always be here with me. Why you have to go?" the tears keep going and going. He came over and grabbed me into a big hug. _

_"Bells, I promise we will come back for you. The people who are taking me will come back for you in about 2 months. Bells it's not that long. I promise Bella we will come back for you." he had said _

"_Here Emmy, to always remember me. Take my locket. You'll have both the key and the heart, to always remember you're my big brother. And to help you remember to come back for me." I said as I lifted my necklace and put it in his hands. _

_He then took it and it was time for him to go. He left the room without a look back. I just sat there for the next week and cried. I wouldn't eat I wouldn't sleep; I wouldn't get up at all. I just sat there and cried out, "Emmy, please come back. Please. For me." _

_**End flash back. **_

About a week later Victoria and James had come in the orphanage and said they wanted to adopt a girl. So the owner showed them me, and they like me so they then brought me here. I missed my brother every day.

I have been here at this place since. At age 4 Victoria and James decided I was old enough to be put on the 'one night do whatever you want with her' market, and ever since then I have been a favorite of the sick men. I never let anyone in; I guess you could say I was depressed, severely depressed, and sometimes suicidal. I just wanted to leave this ratty old place and get on with my life.

"Get your asses down here, right now! It is time for your lessons!" Victoria growled at us. It always amazed me how thinking about my past made the long torcherus nights pass with ease. We all got up and got ready as fast as possible. And went down stairs for our lesson. Our days go like this,

Lesson

Chores

Lesson 2

Job / lesson 3

Shower and get ready

Go to work at the club.

Because we have so little to do it doesn't really mean anything. The day just passes in a blur. And before we know it, it's time to go and work at the club. This night was like another, or so I'd thought.

After my 'act' if that's what you want to call it, 6 men wanted to have me. Of course I was immediately thrown in a room with the first guy who paid the most. It was to numb from my depression to ever really care. Let's just say he wasn't that gentle. I was forced to stay in the room for more men. And as the third man was on me, having his fun while I was pretending I was somewhere else. I heard someone outside the door.

Then suddenly someone broke the door down. The man on top of me shot up, and started to get off of me, but then the person who busted the door down said, "Police! Don't move!" I wasn't moving anyway so it didn't matter to me. The officer who was in the door way leaned out for a second and called, "We have another one in here! Get me a medic!" then 5 more officers came in and grabed the guy that was on top of me and hand cuffed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey! Why am I hand cuffed? Huh? I didn't do nothing' wrong." The guy said in a lazy voice.  
The officer who had busted the door down walked over to him, and got in his face then said, "OH you didn't do anything wrong except Rape an under-aged girl who was forced to work a strip club!" he screamed, and when I flinched he saw.

He then walked over to me, slowly, "Honey, what's your name?" when I just stared at him with wide fear full eyes, he said, "I'm not going to hurt you. Don't worry, I and the officers, and the doctor behind me just want to help? You don't need to be scared." I hadn't noticed the Dr Come in. "Now, what's your name?"

For some reason I felt I could trust him. "My name is Isabella Swan." I whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Ok Isabella, this Dr Here is going to put you on a stretcher and we are going to take you to the hospital, so we can make sure your okay. Is that ok with you?" he asked. And when he saw my eyes widen again, this time with worry, he came closer, and the doctor followed. Then he said, "Don't worry Isabella, you'll be safe. We are going to lock the people who did this up in a cell in jail, and get you in a nice new home. You'll be ok." I relaxed then and nodded my head saying, 'ok.' and the doctor stepped forward with his stretcher.

"Isabella, I am Dr. Allen. I promise not to hurt you, but we need to get you to the hospital. So we are going to put you on this stretcher and take you to the ambulance waiting outside, and get you here so we can make sure you're not hurt. Ok?" I nodded again, and he turned to the officers, "Can I get one of you to help me get her on this stretcher." One of them walked over to help. And soon they had me on a stretcher and were carrying me out to the ambulance. Soon they had me in the ambulance and the EMT told me I should rest. And for some reason I felt really tired so I did as he said and fell asleep.

**Short I know. But the next chapter is about, let's see. 1,294 words. So a lot longer. Umm, well since I already have the next chappy I will go ahead and say give me 25 reviews and it will be out! Hope you liked it. Oh and just to let you know i have evry chapter fully written until chapter 8, so from now on, 25 reveiws and a new chapter!**

**Also I have a pole on my page and I need every one to check it out and vote! It is for what story to update most or first. My updates will go in that order.  
Thanks,  
Sophie-la**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up who knows how much later, in a hospital bed. I was hooked up to an IV, and a couple of other machines. And when I woke up one of them started to beep, alarming the doctor. And soon I had a nurse and a doctor in my hospital room.

"Ah, Isabella, I see you're awake. How are you feeling?" he asked me.

"Fine." I croaked. My throat hurt a little bit but other than that I was fine.

"That's good. We've been waiting for you to wake up. You have to talk with the police and then you are off to meet your foster parents." I shuddered, thinking of another mean couple who would abuse me worse than I had been already. The doctor caught the shudder. "I have been told to tell you that this family is the best they could find. The parents have adopted five kids already, and these children are great. So I can assure you, you won't be mistreated by them." He took a breath then asked me, "Bella, we have to do a psychology assessment. But we are going to do this a totally different way than we normally would. We have this packet, and in this packet there are yes or no questions, about you and your life. I want you to answer them truthfully. You don't have to worry about anyone judging you. Just answer them as honestly as you can. Will you do that?" I nodded; this was going to be so much easier than it would be if I were forced to do it aloud.

The doctor then gave me the packet and a freshly sharpened pencil, before walking out with the nurse. I was going to be truthful. I hoped then maybe they could help me more. Because I rather missed being happy. I quickly started to fill out the questionnaire.

1. Have you ever had something bad happen? Yes or no. I circled yes.

2. Are you always happy? Yes or no. _No_.

3. Do you think you are depressed? Yes or no. _Yes._

I just kept answering yes or no to the questions. I knew the faster I finished this, the faster they would be able to help me to have a normal life.

EPOV (yay! Edward!) While Bella was still asleep.

I was in my room, listening to my wonderfully extensive collection of music when Alice came bounding in the door.

"What Alice! I just want a few moments of peace, in my own room!" I said, exasperated.

"Sorry, mom wants us. She and dad have some news." Alice told me then danced downstairs. Goodness Sake! How could someone so small be so annoying?! I thought and I got up and went to turn off my music.

Alice had been bugging me all day. I was so mad at her! She wouldn't leave me alone! First she wanted to go shopping. Then she wanted to play dress up, with me being the one she dressed up. Everyone else was at school because they had had a day off about 2 weeks ago, to go camping with Carlisle. I hadn't gone because I had a test the following day, so I stayed home today, in hopes of being able to write another song on the piano, but Alice had been distracting me all day. So, finally, I had Esme make Alice do something for her so I could go upstairs and think. Only to not be able to think of anything. So I just put on my music and listened, it made everything, all of my bad times, all of my troubles, disappear. And now I am going down stairs because my mother-like figure, Esme, needed to talk to us.

I noticed everyone was here. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the loveseat, and were looking at each other with goo-goo eyes. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the arm-chair, Alice on top of Jasper; they were gazing fondly into each other's eyes. Carlisle and Esme, my foster parents, were standing hand in hand; they both looked excited about something. I just walked to the only place open, the big couch, and sat down.

Carlisle and Esme cleared their throats and everyone turned to them. Esme was the first to speak. "Children, you all know we originally were going to adopt Emmett's little sister and have six children, but she was gone when we went to adopt her." Esme looked over to the now, about to cry Emmett. He missed his little sister so much. He was scared he would never see her again, and that could happen. "Well we figured it was time to adopt another child," Alice's squeal interrupted her.

"Yay! Another sister, or is it a boy?! Another family member! Yay! Mom, promise I can do her room!" Alice squealed as she jumped off Jaspers lap.

She turned to see why Esme wasn't answering her, meeting Carlisle's glare, "Alice, let your mother finish." He said in a reproving voice. Alice immediately looked down, mumbled an apology, and sat back down on Jasper's lap.

"Well as I was saying. This will be different though. This time we are doing a new thing. It is called 'hope'. Well what happens is that we apply and they match a kid to us by seeing which one would benefit the most with being with us. See here is the change, the child we will be adopting could have any of the following: a troubled past; abusive parents, like you, Rose; a certain sickness making them undesirable for adoption; or they could be depressed. So the child we have gotten put with hasn't had a very good life, and we want to make everything better." All of us were staring at her with our mouths open except Rose. She was looking down, probably thinking about how no one wanted her because of her past.

Then Carlisle continued, "The only thing we know about the person who has been chosen for us is that she is a girl, and has a horrible past, and possibly severe depression. We also know she will be here in about two days. So we need to start getting her room ready. I would guess dark colors, _no_ pinks or girly colors Alice, they won't make her happy. I would say, probably blue, either baby or royal. Also we need to get her furniture and music." He told us what he needed.

"Also, we can't force what happened to her to come out. Carlisle and I will know, but unless she says we can tell you we won't. So let her get it out on her own. And the last thing is that we are letting you skip school these next two days so we can be ready for her. So let's get going, and make this girl welcome!" Esme said, and all of us ran out to go and get something. I went upstairs, to grab my keys.

As I was walking I yelled, "I call getting the music!"

Carlisle replied, "Very well, but make sure to get every kind of music! She could like anything."

"Okay. I said, before running out to my car, the silver Volvo I loved so dearly and going to the store. When I was almost out of the drive, I noticed Alice and Rose, in Rose's convertible. Emmett and Jasper were in the latter's blue Toyota truck. I could guess that Alice and Rose were going for clothes, and things needed for a girl. Emmett and Jasper were looking for furniture and paint

We needed to hurry; we only had two days before she would arrive. 'I wonder what she has gone through,' I thought while driving to the music store.

**Well pretty good size…. 1,298 words. Don't worry it will get much bigger. Well, special thanks to mealine who put up with my rudeness earlier, then edited this for me, and taught me one or two or 500 things about spelling and grammar. I am really sorry for how I acted, mealine. Also thanks to LILWL who commented 25 times alone! Thank you very much! Thanks to anyone who commented! 29 comments or you can expect an update next weekend! Vote in my poll! It is the order of how I update! **

**Well thanks again! snaps for **

** mealine**

**LILWl**

**and everyone else who commented. **

**Love ya**

**Sophie-la**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

BPOV

The doctors told me I had severe depression, right after I talked to the police, and that they were going to have to give me anti-depressants. So I asked them, 'will it help me be happy?' and they smiled and nodded. I then said that I just wanted to be happy again. I started to cry, and the nurse who had been behind the doctors came forward and hugged me. She just held me as I cried, like my brother did.

She was still holding me, "Isabella, you know you have to leave tomorrow. To go to your new family." She whispered. I just nodded still trying to control my tears. If anything bad has ever happened to you, and you deal with it until your alone and then suddenly it crashes down and you truly realize what happened, then you know about half of what I am feeling right now. What did I do, that made me deserve this? "Isabella, you can forget all of this. When you meet your family, explain what has happened, then tell them you just want to forget. They will let you. Just forget and get on with your life." She said, and then told me about my medicine. "Okay, Isabella, the doctors have prescribed an anti-depressant. You need to make sure to take this daily. Also, no alcohol with this pill, it could be lethal. So none of that. You leave tomorrow with a lawyer. You will be arriving in," she looked down to her sheet of paper, "Forks Washington at 2:30, I hope you like it there." She then said goodbye and told me to go to sleep after I took my pill.

I knew the medicine would make me tired enough to fall asleep. So I took my medication, closed my eyes and thought about what my life in Forks would be like. I fell asleep quickly.

**Short I know but I have a huge next chapter. I want to say I am discontinuing the 25 reviews. Although I would like to get at least 15 reviews before next weekend when I post again. I will still post if I don't. Go vote in my poll, it is going to tell me what order I update, so ya. If you want a story updated more go and vote for it! Well thanks again!  
Sophie-La**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
"ladies, and gentlemen, please put your seatbelts back on, we are as of now descending to Forks, national airport. (I know I know there is no airport but in here it is) thank you for flying, Delta." The loud person on the intercom said.

And the lady who was going with me to meet my new family, she was from the 'Hope' thingy, bulked up her seatbelt. I did the same and gave a very light, sort of forced smiled. My pills were helping a little, enough for me to have felt some of happiness. But now all of felt was fear, and sadness. I was scared because I didn't want to end up like I was before, and sad because I wanted to be with my mom, dad, and brother again.

I suddenly felt the jump in the plane telling us we had just met the run way. I silently prayed to my parents that I would be put in a family that is good to be, that after some time I could trust. Maybe I could be put in a home with a girl who went through what I went through. Or maybe I could get a loving mom and dad, who actually cared. Or maybe…

My thoughts were interrupted by Mrs. Cassidy, the lady from Project Hope. "Isabella, we have to get off our plane now. We will be driving to your foster parents' home. It will take us about 10 minutes, since you have nothing in baggage. It was true I had one backpack full of clothes. Victoria, James, and Laurent never cared enough for us to get us good clothes.

"Ok," was all I said. Then we got off the plane, left the airport, got a rental car, and we were off.  
About 10 minutes later, though it seemed like a second, we were pulling up to this beautiful, Victorian, white home. My eyes widened, my family lived here?!

"Isabella, we need to get out, and go and talk to your foster family now." She said softly. I just nodded, grabbed my bag and got out of the car. Mrs. Cassidy got out too, and walked up the steps, with me right behind her.

When we finally made it up to the front door, she ran the door bell, and out rang a beautiful ring telling the family that someone was here.

It was about 2 minutes later when a woman, who was ever so beautiful, opened the door. "Hello, I am Esme Cullen. You must be Mrs. Cassidy, from project Hope. And this must be my new foster child." She greeted us. Then called out, "Carlisle, they are here." Then back to us, "Come in, please." We walked into the home, it was even more incredible inside.

When you walked into the home, from the front door, you looked into the quiet room, which had 3 lounge chairs, 2 loveseats, 1 long couch, and a TV, and was painted a soft olive. It looked wonderful. Esme motioned us to sit down, so I took a seat on one of the lounge chairs, and Mrs. Cassidy took a seat on one of the others, while Esme took a seat on one of the loveseats.

"Oh, well my husband, Carlisle Cullen, took today off so he could meet you," she stopped then smiled and continued, "What's your name?"

I felt a moment of happiness that my new foster father took the day off of work to meet me. Then I remembered she had asked me a question, and my heart started beating ever fast, then I could just barely get it out, only for it to be a whisper, "Isabella,"

"I'm sorry, dear but I couldn't quiet catch that." Then as if she picked up on how I was just a bit scared she said, "Dear, don't worry, we won't hurt you, we just want to help you, and make the rest of your life very happy. We just want you to be happy, dear." She had said all of that with such passion and love I automatically, smiled.

"My name is Isabella, but I'd prefer to be called Bella." I said with a large smile lighting my face. Her eyes sparkled, and out of nowhere an older man was behind her. He looked so handsome, and he looked at me with the same kind of look Esme did. It made my heart sore.

"Well, Bella, this is Carlisle, Carlisle, our new daughter, Bella." She said looking at me then turned to him and said, "Isn't she wonderful?" he just nodded his head ferociously. My heart soared even higher.

Then Mrs. Cassidy spoke, "I know we all don't want to do this part but we must. So about Isabella's past," their faces fell slightly, and so did mine. I hated talking about my past. "Isabella, do you want to tell them or do want me to tell them?" she asked and I responded,

"I will," then I turned to them and said, "My past isn't the best. You will probably cry b the time I get ¼ the way through. But I do not want any interruptions. This is hard enough but if I stop then it will be too hard to start again. Ok?"

"Bella, we both promise not to interrupt you." Carlisle said, the first time.

I nodded and started my story. "Ok, so it all started when I was 4, my older brother, Emmett, had just turned 6 and we were on our way back from the Zoo, when a drunk driver hit the front of our car. I and Emmett were in the backseat, the other car went straight at our parents. They died right on impact, me and Emmett just got a few cuts and scrapes, we were so lucky. We then became orphans.

Of course we had and uncle, my dad's brother, and an aunt, my mom's sister, but both just plainly didn't want us so we were sent to an orphanage. We had been there for about a month, I was going to turn 5 in 4 months, when it happened. One day Emmett was adopted. The family was going to come back for me soon, but they never got a chance. About a week after he left, Victoria and James showed up at the orphanage wanting another girl. They then picked me and at 4 years-old, I was at another home, but this one was bad.

You see, Victoria, James, and her brother Laurent, own a strip club, or as some called it, a sex house or a harem. All of the kids they adopted would be forced into working there. They also forced the girls to have sex with the men if they paid them. The men could also 'buy' girls. If the men liked them enough then they could make a deal with Victoria or James, and pay to the girl then she would belong to him, have to do anything he wanted, or anything he said.  
"And let me tell you all of these girls we under the age of 18. So these girls never knew anything was wrong. We were taught School by Laurent, so we never were taught what happened to us was wrong. Most didn't notice something was off until they were 15. So, we never gave them hell.

Now when I was first brought to their home, they all decided I was old enough to be put on their 'market' if you know what I mean. And ever since, I had been used by these old, sick men, and Victoria, James, and Laurent.

It was like 2 weeks ago when it happened. The police had finally found enough evidence to take everything down, and when they busted in it was after all of us had done our 'act' and we all were now in 

a 'private' room doing whatever the hell the man who 'paid' for us wanted. You must realize if we didn't do what the men told us to, we would have to deal with both James and Laurent at the same time. And of course, they were never nice, and most of the time they would injure us so much we wouldn't be able to walk for days. Because you see they use an entire day to punish us, both taking turns. They always made sure it hurt. Then after that we wouldn't be able to eat for days.

So then the police came and took Victoria, James, and Laurent to jail, and all of us to a safe place. I was taken to the hospital. And I have been diagnosed with Severe Depression. And I have to take Anti-depressants every day. So ya that's my story. A very wonderful story, right?"

I was sarcastic by the end of my story. Esme had began to cry when I got to the part about my parents, and Carlisle started to let silent tears fall when I talked about Emmett and the family that adopted me. I even noticed how Mrs. Cassidy was crying. And that's when I noticed the tears that continued to travel down my face. I just wanted it all to go away, but it just wouldn't.

Esme was the first to recover enough to ask me something, "Bella, what is your real last name?" in her eyes they were torn. She seemed to not want to believe something.

I answered unwillingly; my last name was something I never gave out. "Swan, Isabella Swan." Esme let out a cry and then she put her head in her arms. Then Carlisle got up for a minute and went up the steps. As he went up stairs I went over to Esme And said, "It is ok, if you don't want a girl who has a past like that as your daughter. I didn't really think anyone would. I know your just feeling sorry from me. All you have to do is say you don't want me, I won't be sad, or mad." I told her. Though, those were lies. I finally felt so happy, with this woman. She was just like the mother I had always wanted. But then out of nowhere her head snapped up.

She looked at me, straight in the eyes, "Bella! Of course we want you. We don't care about your past. We just care about you now. I know we haven't really even got even to know each other, but I feel as if you were my own child. I already love you as my own baby. So don't you ever, EVER think that!" she said, then raped her small arms around me and hugged me close to her. I then began to cry. She held me through my tears.

As I was getting over the water works Carlisle came down the steps with one of his hands in a fist. He walked over to me and knelt down. "Bella, I believe this was once yours," he said opening his fist. I gasped and felt my eyes water again. It was my locket. I could only open it with the key Emmett had and Emmett could only open his if he had my key, which was in my backpack.

"Where… where… where… did you get this? I gave it to Emmett, the night he left me at the orphanage." I whispered as I took it from his hand. It was in fact my locket. On the back was inscribed, to our baby girl and Emmett's lil' sis', we will always love you. I felt my tears escape again.

I then got up and went to my backpack and got out my key to Emmett's locket. It was in a special compartment in my backpack that had always kept it safe. It took my about 3 minutes to get it out, but when I did, I took it over to them. I handed it to them and they looked at it surprised then took a better look at it.

"He still wears his." Esme said in a whisper. "He still has your key too. He will never take your key and his locket off. We could only get him to take this one, yours, off so he wouldn't break it. Emmett had us put it in the family safe. He misses you every day."  


I looked up hope full at them. "You mean you are the family that took him all of those years ago? And he is still here?" oh, please, god, please just let me this one thing. Please!

"Yes, he never let us give-up looking for you at almost every orphanage. He will be so happy!"

Carlisle spoke. "And you'll be seeing him in about 15 minutes. Mrs. Cassidy, thank you for seeing Bella here. You may leave now." She then said goodbye.

"Bella, how about we go upstairs and get a new chain for Emmett's key, and put away your clothes in your room. I see we will need to go shopping, Alice would live that!" Esme said.

"Alice?" I asked. Who was she?"

"Oh yes, we have adopted 5 other kids. There is Edward and Alice, Jasper and Rosalie, Emmett and now you." she explained.

"Ah." I took a breath, "Esme?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Would it be ok, if we didn't quite tell anyone yet. I just don't want to talk about it again today. Is that ok?" I asked.

"It is your decision, Bella. So if you're not ready to tell everyone, then you don't have to." We were now walking in a hall way. She stopped at the door in front of us, "Bella this is your room." she looked at me in excitement.

I opened the door and gasped. The room was huge! Bigger than the quiet room! The walls were painted a lighter shade of navy Blue, with silver and black stars with glitter all over. My bed was a Full and it had what looked like pure silver silk, sheets and a comforter. And my pillows were black with navy Blue stars with some kind of glitter fabric on them too. Then I also had a large, Black couch with Navy pillows, a Silver loveseat with black pillows, in front of a large flat screen TV. In the other corner there was a huge stereo. It was the one I had always been dreaming about! I walked over to it and saw the three bookshelves filled with CD's. This was my personal heaven. I grabbed a random CD case and read the title. Half of this artist I loved!

When I turned back around I saw Esme already working on putting away my small amount of clothes. And I immediately ran over to her, and started helping her. We spent about 10 minutes putting everything away, and getting a tour of my new home. Then I went with Esme to her room and she got me a beautifully gold chain, for my key. And then handed me a small box, and I looked at the box in wonder.

"Esme, what's this?" I asked.

"Open it and find out," she replied.

I did as she said, and found the most precious thing ever, aside from me and Emmett's lockets. It was a pure gold anklet, and on it said, Cullen Girl #4. Cullen Girls – Smart, Beautiful, Good, Talented, Controlling, Bossy, Bitchy, and Glamorous, heart breakers. It was beautiful.

"Oh Esme!" I cried, pulling her into a hug! "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"You're welcome Bella."

Then a booming voice called from down stairs, "Where's our new sister?" I immediately recognized the voice as Emmett's.

I raced down the stairs two at a time. And amazingly I didn't trip! That has to be a new record. I'll have to check the book. Ha ha

There he was the one who looked just as I imagined him older. He was here! We would finally be back together! I was so happy! I'd get to be with my older brother again! I was so happy. I looked at his shirt which was an under shirt and saw something that made my heart soar. He had my key around his neck and he also had his locket on the same chain, as the other.

He looked at me and practically did a double take. Then his eyes traveled to my neck and saw his key on my neck and the locket. He walked over to me quickly, he grabbed my arm a little too roughly, I cried out in pain, as he grabbed one of my arms with the bruises, from the other night. His hand tightened around my bruised arm as he shook me and demanded, "Where the HELL did you get that? Where did you get that necklace?! Answer me!" he screamed, shaking me, and tightening his arm even more. This pressure on my arm, was making me cry. The tears sprung to my eyes, and I cried out in pain. My Emmett would never do this to someone, especially me, my Emmy, would never act like this.

"It is mine, you retard! You big fat jerk! First you break your promise, leave me to be taken to that hell hole, while you had the perfect life with these nice people! While I was stuck working in a fucking strip club against my will! Being raped almost every night since i was fucken' 4!! While you were sitting here on your ass, like you never even had a sister! I hope you're happy; you have hurt your sister even more than she already was! You freakin idiot! I am the new adoptee your 'loving new mom and dad' took in! From Project hope! Ya the one who has had a horrible past and severe depression! The one thing I was able to live for was to be with you again, so we could finally read the letters in the lockets, but you know what, go to hell! You have an entire new family! You don't need your 'old' and 'real' sister! Here have these! Open them and do whatever the hell you want. I'm not staying!"

I ripped the Key and Locket off and threw them at a shocked Emmett. My left arm felt horrible, probably hurt it bad! Jerk! "Oh and here! Give this to Esme! Tell her that I am sorry but I can't be here anymore thanks to you! The brother who forgot his own sister!" I screamed as I grabbed the anklet and yanked it off hurting my ankle in the process, and threw it at him too. I then ran up the steps into my room, locked the door, and grabbed my backpack.

How I wish I hadn't unpacked. But I knew how to grab and go. I grabbed the few things I had right on hand, reached in my drawer and grabbed everything I could fit in my hand. And stuffed it in my bag, zipped the back closed.

I walked over the window, and looked down, 2nd story not that bad. I could jump; it is the fastest way to get out of here. No one would have time to go after me; they wouldn't know how I got out. I will be in the forest by the time they can get in my room.

I slowly opened the window, trying to get it open without making too much noise. Once it was open I grabbed my bag put it over my shoulder and jumped.

**Happy birthday to me! Yay! This extra long chapter was my birthday prezzy to you! hope you liked it! I know I am so mean you thought everything wold be right again didn't you? well your way wrong. Well this story will have a few squals, and ya. This part of Project hope is coming to an end but the next part, 'Learning to deal with fears, and your older brother' wel be out soon after this finishes. And it is a contuation of this one. so ya. I hoped you liked this extra long one!**

**Love ya**

**Sophie-la**


	6. Chapter 6

**ok so this one is vary short and the next few will be, but there sill be tons of cliffys. so very spensefull. soorry 4 shrotness. hope you love it. **

i landed with a thump, and a very bad ankle- but I just ignored it, as I had ignored what those men did to me for so many years. I Just made my self numb, anything to ease the pain. Then suddenly I remembered.

My medication! Shit! I need to take that everyday! What ever. Who cares? My reason for living was to be reunited with my brother, and he had just treated me like a bug on his shoe. I was no longer his Sissy. And he would never again be my Emmy.  
I was crying again, and I didn't even notice. I made a very large effort to become numb, and it worked. I no longer felt cold, or the pain in my heart, arm and ankle. I just didn't feel anything at all. Emmett wouldn't care if I was killed now, no one would. The only reason I hadn't killed myself before was becasue of Emmett, and he no longer cared, so now nothing was stopping me.

Then, as if to make everything worse it started to rain. I still didn't feel cold, or anything at all really. I just kept on walking. Whenever I fell I just got back up again, and kept going. Never ever stopping. And soon it was pitch plack outside- I had no idea how long it had been this way. Last time I noticed the light was all around. It was raining, well- more like pouring. I knew I shouldn't be here, but all I could think of was the promise he had broken. Finally I fell, and stayed down, too exhausted to move another inch. And that's when I heard it…

**i want some guesses on what she is hearing... lets see, hints, 1. She is in a forest. 2. it is NOT a werewolf, but close. and last but not least, 3. an animal. hmmmm. if some one guesses wht it is before the end of the day i will post another chapter! **

**in other news, the first part of Project hope is almost done. there will be another part to this. i am thinking of calling it Project Trust. it will take place just seconds, or weeks after this one leaves off. so bo on the look out for updates about that. this one has maybe 3 to 5 chapters left. so ya. **

**start guessing...**

**Sophie-LA**


	7. Chapter 7

apter 7  
Emmett's POV

"Where's our new sister?" I called into my home. I was the first one inside, the others were having Rose look at there cars. Not really caring we have a new sister.

Then a girl who looked to be 15 or 16 came down on the stairs. she looked like what I had imagined Bella to look like. I saw she was staring at my key and locket, around my neck. And I looked to her neck, and then I did a double take. She had a kept and locket on around her neck. They looked exactly like the one my little sister was supposed to have, but her locket was with me. I reached and grabbed her arm and started to shake her demanding,

"Where did you get that? Where did you get that necklace?" I tightened my hand and saw the tears start to spring, and I stated to shake her harder, her tears then fell over. As I tightened my hand once again. I knew I was hurting her but I just couldn't accept the fact that my little sister was finally back in my life. Every other time we had come so close to finding her, it would always end up a hoax.

"It is mine, you retard! You big fat jerk! First you break your promise, leave me to be taken to that hell hole, while you had the perfect life with these nice people! While I was stuck working in a fucking strip club against my will! Being raped almost every night since I was fucken' 4!! While you were sitting here on your ass, like you never even had a sister! I hope you're happy; you have hurt your sister even more than she already was! You freackin idiot! I am the new adoptee your 'loving new mom and dad' took in! From Project hope! Yeah the one who has had a horrible past, and severe depression! The one thing I was able to live for was to be with you again, so we could finally read the letters in the lockets, but you know what go to hell! You have an entire new family! You don't need you 'old' and 'real' sister! Here have these! Open them and do what ever the hell you want. I'm not staying!" she flung the key and Locket at me, I was standing trying to process what she had just told me, when she started yelling again.

"Oh and here! Give this to Esme! Tell her that I am sorry but I can't be here anymore thanks to you! The brother who forgot his own sister!" she then proceeded to fling her anklet at me, and run upstairs.

I stood there in shock at what that girl who had called herself my little sister had said, to me. It made me want to cry. I bent down to grab the Locket and Key from the floor and saw the other thing she had flung at me, the Cullen Anklet. All of us had one. It read, Cullen Girl #4. Cullen Girls – Smart, Beautiful, Good, Talented, Controlling, Bossy, Bitchy, and Glamorous, heart breakers. I felt my tears fall over. Then I looked at the locket and key in my other hand. The locket read, to our baby girl and Emmett's lil' sis', we will always love you. On the outside. And the key was the key to my locket.

That was really my little sister, Bella, Isabella Swan. Then I thought back to what she had said and one thing stood out, 'While I was stuck working in a fucking strip club against my will! Being raped almost every night since I was fucken' 4!! 'Those made me feel intense sadness. Then I remembered she had said she was leaving, and I raced upstairs to the room she was going to be taking and knocked on the door. Nothing. I tried to open it but it was locked.

"Bells! Let me in right now!" I yelled through the door. Nothing.

"Bella!" I yelled again. Still nothing.

"Carlisle! Esme! Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose! Get up here right now!" I screamed through the house, I 

knew they would hear me and come running in a second. So went ahead and kicked the door. It automatically popped open. I slowly walked it and let out a huge curse at what I saw. She wasn't in here, her dresser drawers were open, and her window was open. She was gone! Shit! How could I not notice my own sister!

"Emmett, where is Bella?" Esme asked quietly.

"Esme, she's gone. Because of me! Esme, I am so sorry, it's my entire fault. She's right, while I was here with you I never even tried as hard as I could to find her. And she was in that hell hole. She was there living in the most horrible place why I was here, enjoying my new family and forgetting about her, and the promise I made her the night I left." my tears started falling faster and faster.

"Esme, I didn't even recognize my own sister. When I saw the locket and the key, I freaked, and grabbed her by the arm hard, I wouldn't let go. I kept tightening my hand, hurting her more and more. Esme, I just hurt my little sister." Esme had tears falling, and said to me,

"Emmett it's not your fault, we gave her the locket as soon as we realized who she was, and she still had her key all of this time. She'll forgive you. You were just scared. Not thinking straight. But right now we need to find her, there's a big storm coming." Then she called out to everyone.

"Everyone get up here! NOW!" of course everyone was up in less than a minute.

"Bella's gone, and we need to find her so Edward, you get the left side of the forest, Emmett, right, Jasper town, Rose highway, Alice with me, Carlisle wait at the hospital just to be safe." When everyone just stared at her she yelled, "GO!" and we all then went to find my little sister.

(So tempted to leave it there but I wont.)

BPOV

And that's when I heard it…  
The snapping of twigs, under some big pressure. Then the leaves around me started to rustle. My heart started pounding in my chest. And then out stepped a HUGE bear! My eyes widened and my heart was pounding in my chest as if it was about to jump out of my ribs. My body was frozen stiff. I could only sit and watch the bear.

I tried to move my hand and nothing happened, I had to get away. I tried again, and my hand moved, but boy was it a mistake to move. When my hand moved it broke a twig under it, and the bear seemed to see this as an attack and it roared up on it's back paws, roared the loudest, scariest, bloodcurdling roar ever! Then it brought its paws back down, but this time they were brought back down on me.

I screamed in agony as the bear's claws ripped my skin. Blood pooled everywhere. And the smell caused me to get dizzy. I knew I would pass out soon, either from the pain or blood I did not know.

I screamed out "Emmy! Help!" then the bear took another swing and I was brought under the darkness.

**Didn't expect that, did ya? Only 4 (I think) people got it right. Congrats to who got it right. Untill next weekend! All of my love**

**Sophie-la!**


	8. Chapter 8

EdPOV

We were all searching for Bella, our new sister, and Emmett's real sister. I was in the forest looking because I was the one who spent the most time in it. I knew almost every part of the forest, and sometimes I would even just go a wander for hours apon hours out there.

The forest and the piano are the only things that let me get away from my memories. Lets just say I didn't have the best childhood. I used to have a mother and a father who were always drunk--they had me as their personal slave since I could walk. If I did something that was wrong, my dad would take off his belt and whip me with it. That had gone on for years until my teacher noticed the fresh whip marks and called child services. They had done a check of the house and had immediately taken me away and sent me to Esme and Carlisle; the best people in the world. They were the nicest parents a guy could have.

A shrill scream shattered me out of my thoughts. I quickly grabbed my phone and called Esme while running towards the sound.

"Edward?" she answered.

"Esme, I think I found her, I'm not there yet, but I heard her scream! So just track my phone, and you'll find us. Hurry, I think she is hurt!" I rushed. As soon as I was done I heard what made my heart break, a beautiful, angel's voice, laced with pain, yelling out, _"Emmy! Help!"_

Esme let out a sob hearing that. "Ok we will be there as soon as we can, Alice and I will tell everyone, and call Carlisle and have him waiting at the hospital for her. We'll be there as soon as we can. Edward find her! And help her!" She sobbed, then hung up as I raced faster towards her screaming. When I suddenly found myself in my meadow, there was a bear and a girl underneath it--and she was covered in blood.

I started making high nosies so the bear would runaway, and soon, he did. I was left here with this beautiful, angel, whom was covering in long gashes, and blood. (You're using "and" a bit much in this paragraph.) I ran and dropped to my knees next her. I quickly tore off my shirt and started riping it so I could stop the bleeding. I took the ripped pieces and tie them as tight as I could over her gashes.

I knew she shouldn't be asleep, because with this amount of blood loss she could go into a coma, so I started to shake her a little trying to get her up. But that only made her stirin her sleep,so I started telling her how if she died, Emmett would probably kill himself, then Rose would do the same, then Esme and carlsile would be so sad, and the rest of the family would be broken. So she had to wake up or else that would happen. It was a miracle and she did solely wake up.

"Who… are …. you?" she whispered. Her deep, chocolate brown eyes drawing me in and hypnotizing me.

"I am Edward Cullen, your adoptive brother. And I need you to stay awake ok? just keep your eyes open and on me. Don't let yourself fall asleep. Something bad could happen if you do. Just stay with me." I begged.

"I don't care. My big brother doesn't love me anymore." She whispered in such a broken voice. I could seethe pain in her eyes, and I so badly wanted to told her in my arms, kiss her and comfort her, but I knew I shouldn't.

"Yes he does." I soothed. "He was just scared. he didn't think, not that he ever does. But come on, he has been so sad since we found out that you were gone. He only just started acting normal. Please, he didn't mean to hurt you, he didn't want to do anything. Just please, hang on. Stay awake. Emmett is coming with his jeep then all of us are going to th e hospital with you. I promise, you'll be fine. He loves you." I begged.

"Ok, I'll try." She whispered but then her eyelids drooped a little more and she added sleepily, "But I am so tired. Would it really hurt if I took a little nap?"

"Hey! Hey! Open your eyes all of the way, look at me." She did as I demanded. "Yes, it would be really bad if you took even a little cat nap, because you might never wake up again. just hangon. Keep talking to me. And if you feel like your about to fall back asleep tell me and I will keep you awake." She just nodded.

"I know your name but you don't know mine. I am Bella, Bella Swan." She said to me, making a big effort to stay talking and awake.

"Why, hello Bella. I am Edward Cullen, your new foster brother. I just know how much you'll love it here. It will be so much fun! Our sisters will take you shoping and give you make overs--so us boys don't have to let them give us makeovers anymore! I bet Jasper, our other brother will love you for that, I know I do." I said.

Her face was in a grimace. "I don't like to shop. I mean I've never really been since me and Em were split up, but, I know I didn't like it then, so I probably won't now. and I don't want to be forced to play Bella Barbie!" She whined. I chuckled at the nickname she used for the makeovers.

"Well, then Alice and Rosalie will force you to until you either lie, and say you like it, or just deal with it." I chuckled again thinking of how Emmett had gotten out of shopping with them.

I suddenly notice the middle gash along her torso had soaked the makeshift bandage and was stil bleeding, meaning the claw's might have hit her internal organs. I quickly grabbed the bottom of my left pant leg and tore a large piece frm it. It was denim, so it would be thicker and give more pressure but it would probably hurt more on her side.

"Bella, I need to change the bandage I made on you stomach. I'm not going to lie: this is going to hurt like hell. But no matter how much it hurts don't you dare pass out. you understand me?" she nodded her her head. I slowly put my hands under her back looking for the knot I tied for the already made bandage. And got ready to rip it. "ok, I am going to do this as fast as I can. 

Now get ready." She looked at me straight in the eyes, and nodded her head the slightest bit and I tore the it apart. Her scream was all over the forest. I then, as quickly as I could, wrapped the denim around her torso and tied it as tight as it could go. Her scream once again tore through the forest. It was then right after the second scream I heard the sound of Emmett's jeep, roaring through out the forest.

Bella seemed to, too. Her eyes got big, asking me a silent question, _"is that them?" _I nodded and she sunk back and let herself just think. I started to see her eyes close, and I yelled both at her and Emmett and the others, "Bella, keep your eyes open! Talk to me. Come on! We need to get her to the hospital and fast!"

Just as I screamed Emmett's jeep showed up on the edge of the meadow. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Esme jumped out of the car. The looked at me and I started commanding them, telling them what to do. "Esme, get Carlisle on a line so I can tell him what to expect. "Alice get in the car and start it. Call the police station and make sure they know we are speeding down the road because we have a girl who needs to be at the hospital now. Tell them Emmett's license plate, and tell them to tell the officers to stand down. Jasper go open the door to the back seat, Emmett pick her up and lift her in the back of the jeep, but don't put her in until I am in and siting down with Carlsile on the phone. Got it?" I asked though they were all already doing as I said.

Bella chose then to speek, "I didn't know you were a doctor." she teased.

I laughed, and so did everyone else, "I'm not a certified doctor but I could probably work in the ER or do Surgery right now if needed. I like to study medicine. And ever since I was with Carlisle and Esme I would spend all of my time reading up on everything there was to know about being a doctor. If I was sent to a college and was supposed to take the test for a PH.D in medicine I would probably pass it with flying colors, and did once, on a practice but that was 5 years ago." All of them laughed remember the day. Carlisle had decided to test me for fun to see how much I had learned. And had one of his friends from the Universtity give him a test, I took it, then he gave it back to the friend and had him grade it. The day Carlisle got it back he came home, so happy. Walked in the house and yelled. 'Well family it looks like we have a person who has a PH.D in medicine in our family. Let's celebrate!' everyone thought he was kidding but when he showed them the graded test they all had looked at me then looked at the test then to Carlisle then back at me.

"Wow." Was all she said. Emmett walked over to us and I got up.

As Emmett bent down getting ready to pick her up, I told her, "Bella this is going to hurt from now until we get to the hospital, you will be in more pain. Your body will come right out of shock once Emmett picks you up, your going to feel all of your pain at once and if you dare to close your eyes I'll let Alice do two things to you, one being slap you. and the second being, take you on a 4 day shopping trip and give you a Bella Barbie makeover every day for the month after you get out of the hospital. You understand me?" She nodded and Emmett picked her up, ever so carefully. Her many screams of pain blasted through the entire town.

I ran over to the side of the car I would be getting in on and jumped in. I let Emmett lay her across my lap, and Esme ran to me with the phone in her hand. "Edward here is Carlisle." I quickly grabbed the phone and started to tell my father what to expect.

"I've got a bear attack. About twenty or so lacerations, four or five deep enough to have hit her organs. One on her torso, had to change the bandage from cotton to denim, to mush blood, and it is still bleeding. Found her at the scene unconscious. Managed to wake her up and have kept her up since. Pain scale, 1 to 10, a 73. She was in shock until we picked her up as to expected." I paused on the phone and yelled to Alice, who was in the front seat. "I need a blanket or jackets. Now!" Then went back to the phone call with my father. "No temperature yet, no sign of infection. She has probably lost more blood than she needed to, keeps trying to fall asleep. All cuts on her upper body, and a couple on her thighs. Looks like some might have torn through muscle maybe broken a bone or two. Her head had dried blood on it, she probably hit it when she fell of when the bear knocked her down. Probably mild concussion. Eyes normal color, pupils not dilated or shrinking. Very pale but that is to be expected with the blood loss. You'll probably need a blood transfusion ready to go of," I paused in the conversation with my father and asked Bella, "What type of blood are you?"

She blushed with what little blood she had left and said, "+AB."

I went back to my conversation with my father, "AB+. We will need booster shots, and lots of pain medication. I would say Demathal (made it u. idk other than morphine. Which is really fun!), rather than morphine because we don't' want her asleep until we can check her out," I quickly stole a glance out side and esmaited how much longer before we go their. "ABout 2 minutes. Be out side in emergency waiting. Debrief your team and me ready to start everything. You'll need to wark fast and quick. She is hanging on but by a couple of threads."

"ok Edward thank you. see you then." He said quicly and we hung up. I truned back to Bella who now had blanket all around her. I nodded twoarse Alice, knowing she had thrown them back here.

"Bella, remember stay awake. We are almost to the hospital, once we get there, Carlisle is going to help you, and when he says it's ok, you can go to sleep. Ok?"

I bearly heard it, "Ok."

We were just now pulleing into the emergany room parking lot and there infact was carlsile and a team, with a gurney. They ran towards us as we parked in front, Carlisle climbed in and helped me lift bell out of the car,a nd onto the gurney. Carlisle shot us all a glance saying, _'I'll be out to tell you how she is doing as fast as I can.' _ And ran into the emergency room and trough the doors.

Alice, Esme, and just arriveing Rose, allsat down in chairs, while me, Jasper and Emmett, sunk down to the floor against the wall. Waiting. Just waiting.

**the sequal will be called Project Trust. Please vote in my new poll! Thanks to Word Nazi for betaing this chapter and lots of my others!! Hope this long chaper forgives me for not updating! Sneak peaks if u review!! **

**Sophie-La**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG I am so sorry it has taken me this long to get this out, but with school starting and having to figure thing out in the 8****th**** grade, I have been really busy. And my math teacher is wack and is making us do like 2 hours of math homework each night, so ya. But I am warking to get it out. now, I feelt bad for all you who have not voted in my poll yet because so far everyone who has voted has chosen, one update once a week words 600 to 1,500. And if that ends up the choise you all pick, I will make just that. Personally I think that is to little but what ever. I am giving you a sample of how long that wpuld be here. **

**And I am also sooryy for those of you who reviewed that did not get a sneak peak, formy Word was down. And I lost some of my stuff. So ya. **

**Well so ya, something bad happened with one of my BFF's, and shewas out of school for about 4 days, and she finally came back, and now she is chang ing schools probably because her best friends' girlfriend found out what she did and why she did it and she is now getting texts from the girl her best friend is dating, and they all consest of 'you don't hae the balls ….. to do what you tried.' And she wants to change school because of that.**

**And last weekend I had a party and crashed someelse birthday party. And this weekend I am hosting yet another party at my pool, with my friend from earlier and her BF and his friends. So ya. **

**Now enough of my drama. To the story**

ed pov

Hours on hours we waited but still nothing. I wished I could read minds or something to know if Bella was ok or not. I mean I really hoped she was. If I knew noting else, I knew that if I hadn't found her when I did she probably would have died for sure.

This was so hard, because even though I knew practically everything to know about being a doctor, I still wasn't one and I wasn't allowed back there. And it sucked. We all knew we had to wait, but we all wished we didn't have to.

Every once in a while Emmett would just ask everyone why he had to be so mean, angry, and hurtful. He would say all of this was his fault. We neither agreed nor disagreed, because in truth it could have been his fault but all of us would have done the same thing if we walked in to see a girl wearing Emmett's lil' sister's locket. None of us would have been nice about it, so we really couldn't blame him.

For the thousandth time in the hours we had all been there, the doors to the emergency room opened. And once again this doctor was not Carlisle, he did not call out, 'Isabella Swan's family'. He called out another woman's name, and the only other family in the waiting room seemed to relax ever so much, happy with the news thay had just gotten.

Rosalie's eyes shot up and her head snapped over to look at Emmett. And then I seemed to hear it to, the sound of muffled sobs. Slowly everyone in the family heard the sobs and looked to Emmett. We all could see the tears falling down his face like a river running after a drought, his body slowly sunk to the floor of the emergency room as his sobs grew louder, and stronger.

"It's all my fault!" He sobbed and then turned around and punched the wall. Esme, Alice, And Rosalie started sobbing not so soon after that, and Then Jasper had tears falling down his face like water fell in a water fall never ending. I just sat there looking like a jerk, but I knew if I let out my sobs, they would never end. For some reason it seemed I really cared for this 'Bella' Swan. But I seemed to care for her in another way than my family. I seemed to care for her in the way I cared for Tanya at the beginning of our relationship last year before she cheated on me. But it was at least ten times stronger. I pelt a pull towards this girl I had never really met. It felt different, I had never felt anything like this before. And every time I had seen her cringe in pain, it had made me feel her pain, and want to take it away.

Suddenly the sobs I had been trying, well--more like failing, to keep back suddenly forced themselves forward. My sobs shook my body violently; they seemed to echo in the waiting room.

Here was my family, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Esme, Carisle (working on Bella behnd those doors), the people who saved me from my depression, and my horrible life, they showed me that there really were people who cared. We were all, with the exception of Carlisle, sitting here crying, scared, and filled with eminent sadness for the fact that a sister, friend, lover might never be allowed to be brought from sadness to happiness because of a stupid bear.

We all sat there in the waiting room sobbing, and waiting. Waiting for news of her being safe. Waiting to hear I could be her boyfriend, Alice and Rose her best friends, Emmett the big brother he had always been, Jasper the brother he was to all of us, Carlisle and Esme father and mother of yet another saddened teen, just trying to make them feel happiness once again. Yes, all of us were just waiting.

Waiting. . .

**We are aiming for 301 reviews! The person whi reviews the 301 revew (as long as they have an account) will get to give me what they want to appen in the next chapter! Get reviewen!**

**Sophie -la**


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took so long I will wirte more later!

**Know small but I am really trying hard. I might update later but idk. Aim for 400 reviews! If we get there I have the next chapter waiting! Please and thanks. Want to know why I am having hard time got to BA's new update and it explains. Thanks to sillymillie122 for editing this and typing my written out copy for me.  
Love you!  
**  
We all sat in the room staring at the whit gauze. That was all anyone would see, the gauze, not the girl underneath trying to survive, not the girl who needed to have a family again. Carlisle had come out to get us over an hour ago. He had said, they had to do emergency surgery to patch up one of her organ's, she got a total of 496 stitches, had a cracked skull, broken femur, though and 3 broken ribs. It was horrible.  
Emmett still thought it was his entire fault and no one else's though it was none of our faults. It couldn't have been. Know one could have known that this girl was Emmett sister.

-----------------------------------pagebrake--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EmPOV

It had been two months since when I had seen my sisters eyes opened. The doctors had said she was in a coma from blood loss. They had told us that she could wake up tomorrow or thirteen years from tomorrow. I hope she would wake up soon. The entire Cullen family sat around her bedside telling stories and telling her what had happened that day.

The days went like this:  
• Wake up  
• Taking turns taking showers in Bella's room  
• Go to school while Carlisle went to work and Esme stayed looking after Bella.  
• Leave school  
• Get dinner  
• Go back to the hospital  
• and sit around Bella waiting for her to wake up.  
That was our day.

Today started the second month of her asleep, it also started the beginning of finals, and it was almost time for all of the family to graduate high school. I didn't want to leave Bella, but I knew Esme would be here watching my sister.

We were all at school now and heading to our first class, I hated being away from that room, and by the looks of it so did Edward. He felt horrible, almost as horrible as me, he thinks If he had known more to do she wouldn't be in a coma, but I a thankful that he found her, for I f it had been me or Alice, or even Rose, she might have died on us.

I hated tests and school but now I hated it even more. All I wanted, all my family wanted was for my sister to wake firm her deadened sleep. I looked up t the clock, class was almost half way over and I haven't even started my test. I was about to raise my hand and ask Mr. Varner if I could take it sometime else, when the phone rang. Alice, jasper, Edward, rose, and my head shot up. "Hello? … Um huh… ok . . . they'll be right there." He hangs up the phone.

"Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Edward, please come here, and bring your tests." We all got up slowly, worriedly.

"Ok, your father is here, he is coming to get you. Something has happened with your sister. I will resecudule your test after I get word from your parents. Go." We all walked through everyone to the door.

But before we got there, "why don't they ace to take the test?" Newton asked.

"Mr. Newton, they are being checked out. You aren't. Get back to work." Mr., Varner scolded.

"Ya! Mr. Varner. That's not fair. Last year my mom came to check me out but wasn't aloud to until I finished my test. Why do they get to leave? Huh?" Jessica Stanley said.

"You want to know why?! Huh! Stanly! Newton?! Because our sister is in the hospital, and could be dyeing t this vary moment! So of course we get to leave!" Alice screamed at them.

We all pulled her out of the room. We ran down the halls to the office. Dad was waiting right there.  
When he saw us he said, "She's awake!"

**Remember maybe another chappy tonight if we get to 400! Go back and review all the way keep going till you can't no more. I'm tying to get more written and posted soon so I can get everything out there. To hopefull hold you hounds off till Christmas break. Ily**

**Sophe-la**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow! You guys were great! I am amazed. I thought I'd have to wat a week but no here I am again less that 24 hours later. I know I am 3 reviews late but my excuse I was decorating my Christmas tree. I will prob update again either next weekend or over Christmas break. So you have lots of time to review. My review conditions are below. Also there is a sneak peak. To the long awaited reuniting of Emmett and Bella.**

BPOV  
I felt pain, lots of it. I hear a woman's voice talking soothingly to me. I try to remember who she is but her voice isn't that familiar. I wonder where I am. My throat feels like I ad been stuck in a desert sand storm, my I couldn't swallow or breathe by my self either; I had a tube down my throat. I started to panic. Where the hell was I? Did James and Victoria put me in another clinical trial? Oh god! Save me some one save me.

I can't breathe for my air is cut off and I am no longer able to do anything, I feel myself losing consciousness. I start to squirm, what can't I move? Why can't o open my eyes? I hear to woman get up and rush out of the room, calling "I need a doctor now! My daughter is awake! And there's something wrong! Get my husband! Please help!"

Next I hear a flurry of people, now I heard the beeping that alerted me to the fact that I am in a hospital. The nurses I guess are scrambling around me, trying got help. I can still hardly breathe, I'm trying to let the forced oxygen go to my lungs but it all wouldn't go.  
The beeping gets faster my far, but as I start falling back into the black I can in on, I hear it slowing. Suddenly there is a mans voice in my left ear. "She can't breathe you nimbi culls! Take out her breathing tube." He screams at the idiot nurses.

Next I feel a pulling, I try to get away, and it hurts! If feels like some one is slowly dragging a knife through the inside of my throat. I try to scream stop but it comes out as a squeak. The mans voice is back, his cool doctor like hands on my neck holding it still for the knife. "Bella, it's ok! I know it hurts! It will only be a second! Hang in there!"

How the hell do you know it hurts! You're not experiencing it! Holy fuckstick! Make it stop! The mans cool hands helped a little but not much. And suddenly I could breathe again! I took in gulping breathes of air, happy to have my friend back!

Suddenly the mans back, "Bella does it hurt anywhere other than your throat?" I tried to answer but I was unable to do anything but croak. "Bella can you open your eyes for me? Please?" I tried and tried for I don't know how long, but after a long passing of time I opened them, whishing I hadn't. White, all I could see was white. Bright and white. I immediately closed them again, the man chuckled at me. "Well it seems someone isn't to happy to be up." The woman from earlier laughed.

I opened my eyes again looked at the man and woman, I now remembered, the bear, Edward, James, Laurent, and Victoria getting caught, me going to live with the Cullen's, and Emmy bear! "Esme! Carlisle!" I whispered, since it was all I was capable of doing. Their eyes lit up like stars.

"Yes Bella?" Esme asked me.

"Can I see my brother?" I asked tears forming in my eye's thinking about our last conversation.

Carlisle and Esme grimaced, Carlisle was the first to speak, there in school at the moment but I can pick them all up if you'd like?"

"Please?" I begged. He just smiled and nodded.

"Happy to see your awake bells. Your brother and everyone else will be back soon. Rest, you'll need it." He said as he left. I had to hug my brother. I needed to.

I **know little but I need sleep. Aiming for 450 if you get there I'll post a 500 to 700 word reunion. 475 or higher gets you 1000 to 1,500. 500 and you get a 1500+ reunion. Wink wink. Let's see what you decide.  
Sophie-la.**

**Sneak peak: As soon as he walked in the door, I shrank away, remembering the bruises he had caused on my arms, the pain from the day he didn't recognize me. his eyes filled with tears, he whispered softly, "hey jelly belly." As did mine when he used the nickname he had given me. **

**Suddenly a male doctor that wasn't Carlisle came in and walked towards me. my eyes widened, and tears began to fall. He gave me a smirk before walking on towards me. I heard a whimper come out of my mouth when I realized where I had seen this man before. He was Laurent's brother, one of the men who had raped me over and over again, from when I was 4 to jast a few months back. **

**I heard a blood curdling scream, before I realized it had come from me. **


	12. FF Error 1

**There was an error in this page. Fan fiction posted the following chapter multiple times. People have reviewed both. Please excuse this page and continue reading. Sorry for the inconvenience. **

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Sophie Rose Sophie-La**


	13. FF Error 2

**There was an error in this page. Fan fiction posted the following chapter multiple times. People have reviewed both. Please excuse this page and continue reading. Sorry for the inconvenience. **

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Sophie Rose Sophie-La**


	14. Chapter 14

**Let me say I feel so loved, 1 because you all got over 500, for the one chapter, then in response of my dilemma I got about 50 reviews from you all telling me to take my time, and to tell you the truth it makes me feel very loved. Although there's one person, who was not so keen on waiting and she is SillyMillie122, and thank her for making me write this. lol! Well actually Laughing in silence. LIS! And you have eared the 1,500+ chapter your about to read, and that doesn't count the A/N! and I sorry but this isn't the reunion that is next week but instead I gave you some long awaited angst, and some Bella Esme bonding. Very sorry, jumped ahead of myself**

**Can we get to 650? Before Friday? If you male it to 650 then it's a 1,500 word chapter. Anything over will get you 1,900+.**

**Also, before I forget, next chapter for Project hope Anticipated for The 28****th**** anywhere from noon to ten. **

**So happy to be back! **

**Last but not least Bella thoughts are in bold and italics. So make sure to read them!**

Chapter 12

I was woke up after a quick nap to Esme gently shaking my shoulder to wake me. Even though I knew I was safe here and I was no longer with my previous captors, I still filched away my body reacting differently that my mind. For a moment I could see the pain flash in her eyes, but she concealed it very fast. The emotion she replaced it with was one I didn't recognize at all, Hate? No. Pity? No, love?

She interrupted my musings by taking a step back and talking to me. "So, Sweetie, I thought maybe you'd like to clean up a little before your brother and the others got here. Because I'm sure you can't wait to get out of that ugly, nasty hospital gown. I have a whole bag of things for you to have. I didn't know what you liked so, I got everything." My eyes widened. Everything?! She seemed to talk to herself more than me, "hmmm. Pants? No the cast on her leg shouldn't be covered. Shorts? She'll be to cold. Hmm, how about Capri's? Yes that's what we'll do. Now what about shirts? We want something that she can put on easily and fast, but not hurt the back of her head. Hmmm. What about sleeve length? Long? No brace on her knuckles. Short? Nah, bruising. How about a men's hang around shirt, with quarter lengths sleeves?" She fished around in her bag that she had put on my bed as she was talking, and slowly gathered the things she had just talked about. She also grabbed a sports bra, and some boxers. **(which I might add are the most comfortable things ever. Try it. I got some for Christmas. Guy boxers.) **"Perfect!" she cried.

It was then in the mist of her trying to find the perfect outfit for me to wear, when I realized I needed to use the rest room, not only to shower but also to go to the bathroom. "Um," I hesitated, for at Victoria's and James, we were only aloud certain times to use the bathroom and I didn't know if that was this way here to.

Esme's head snapped to meet my nervous gaze. "Yes, Bella?" she nodded at me after I didn't say anything. When I still didn't ask the question I really needed to she sighed and walked slowly towards me, her hands out, palms up, as if to show she wasn't meaning to hurt me. I still flinched back, but she kept coming, still slowly, until she finally sat on the edge furthest from where I lay, and said, "Bella, we are nothing like THEM, sweetie, anything you ever, ever need just ask and you'll get it. Honey, go ahead, ask, it ok." she begged.

"Well, Uh, I just wanted to, uh, ask if, uh, I could, um, use the restroom? Please?" I said in a rush. If I were to say she was surprised, it would be an understatement. Her eyes were suddenly as wide as quarters, her mouth open in an 'O' form. Her eyes held disgust, I immediately back tracked. "Never mind. I don't need to go. I'm sorry I asked. I really am, Esme. Don't be mad!" I begged. She eyes kept the disgust but her mouth grimaced, then she was about to say something, probably to yell at me for even asking something of that nature, and tell me I couldn't go, so I cut her off. I could feel the tears pool in my eyes. I felt one lone tear fall, making its way slowly, crestfallenly down my frowning face. "Esme, please. Don't be mad. I didn't know. I sorry. I didn't know it'd upset you. Please don't make me go back! I really didn't mean to! Please, Esme, please!" I cried, and begged. I looked down shamefully, I couldn't handle the disgust on her face. I couldn't seem to make my voice a solid emotionless void, so it was just a broken whisper, "I understand if you don't want me, but please- " my voice broke when a sob forced its way up and out. "Just please, don't send me back there." I looked up to her my dull brown eyes, a void of pain, begging, "I'd rather be on the streets. Kick me out! I don't care just please don't make me go back there!" When I looked her eyes now, all the held was pain. Heart breaking pain. She didn't need to be hurt, I understood, she didn't want to hurt me. Slowly, but steadily I slid, grinding my teeth at the pain, across the bed over to her. I put my shaking hand on her cheek, and she put her hand over it. She had tears falling down her face, but at least now she had a watery smile. "Esme, don't be hurt. I understand. My pain causes you pain, too much pain on your part, that's ok. I don't want to cause anyone any pain, though I know I have caused many people pain, and I don't want to anymore. So please don't feel hurt for wanting to throw me out. I'll still remember you and the family no matter what." I sighed, in a broken, soft, so soft I didn't see how she could hear it, whisper, "and I love you and the family for caring this long. I know no one would ever want to care for me. It's ok. I was raised by this feeling." I slowly reached out, my hand shaking like crazy, grabbed my clothes, I slowly started to pull them away from her but she put her hand down on them. Oh. She got me the clothes just trying to be nice, they looked expensive, she wanted them back now, because I had asked a bad question, she had never wanted me. But now she felt the need to keep me in her home, because my brother was there. Hell my brother probably didn't want me. I understood.

Slowly I turned, biting my lip to keep from screaming from the pain, and slid up to the top of the bed, letting go of the clothes. Esme just looked down; she was disgusted in me she didn't want to see me anymore. I was disgusted in myself.

**God Bella how could you ask something like that! You know the rules. **

_It seemed so different here though, I thought . . ._

**That's right Bella you thought! I was under the impression James and Victoria taught you how other people thought for you! God you just ruined your chance. You deserve what they did to you! Worthless, fat, dirty, whore! You liked what they did to you! Didn't you! You were happy when those men would buy you for an hour or two. Or when they forced you to strip! You were jumping with glee in here. Esme probably knows that you wanted it all; she knows how you were so happy when the men bought you! And look! She's disgusted at you! Everyone is! For God's Sake your own brother doesn't want you! He proved it when he made you run that first night! WORTHLESS SLUT! **

_I was only happy because I wanted to get away! I just wanted to leave THEM! It gave me time to myself!_

**You Lying Worthless Whore! You know you wanted it! She knows you wanted it! The men know you wanted it! Hell God even knows you wanted it! So shut the Frick up and stop trying to get rid of the fact you're a whore! **

_But. . I . . ._

**That's right you whore! Don't even try to deny it! Leave her! She doesn't want you! No one does! Get up and tell her that she should go! Tell her you'll be gone as soon as you get out of this hospital! **

Slowly as I spoke I moved to a standing position. "Esme, I mean, Mrs. Cullen, don't feel bad. Keep the clothes, return them, I don't care. I understand, why you don't want me," I paused to swallow a sob, my body trembling, and spoke as I took a step forward. "I mean come on, who would. I'm used, broken, and a sorry excuse for air, I know, I've realized that." I paused as I swallowed another sob, and took another step forward. "Mrs. Cullen, go ahead and leave, I understand. Go ahead; I'll leave when the doctor's allow me to. You can say I ran away, and that's fine. They'll believe you anyway. They won't try to find me, no one will." Then in a broken whisper, my voice suddenly emotionless, "no one cares enough to look, and it's not like they'll find anything." A sob forced its way up and out, soon followed by another, and another. "Go, Go! Please, just leave! I'm just causing pain! Please leave! Just pleas-!" I was suddenly interrupted by my cast tripping me. I fell to the ground in a broken heap, sobbing, screaming, and begging for her to leave. I couldn't deal with more I just couldn't!

**Whore! Whore! Whore! Whore! Whore!** My thoughts chanted. They were right I was a whore. A no good, beat down whore! No one would ever love me! **That's right you slut!**

**Esmepov (if you didn't tell the bold and italics were Bella thoughts, well her feelings, battling inside her.)**

She felt like she needed to ask to use the restroom! I felt the disgust in that fact roll off me like a wave. THEY hadn't let her use the bathroom when needed?! What's up with that?! What kind of Sons of Bitches would do that to a poor girl? It was times like these I didn't understand why people like these were allowed to live on Gods earth.

"Never mind. I don't need to go. I'm sorry I asked. I really am, Esme. Don't be mad!" she begged. She looked so troubled right now. The poor girl. She didn't realize that I was disgusted at the people whom wouldn't let het use the bathroom.

"Esme, please. Don't be mad. I didn't know. I'm sorry. I didn't know it'd upset you. Please don't make me go back! I really didn't mean to! Please, Esme, please!" she cried, and begged. She then looked down shamefully, she looked so crestfallen. It made me want to cry. Her voice solid was just a broken whisper, "I understand if you don't want me, but please- "her voice broke when a sob forced its way up and out of her mouth. "Just please, don't send me back there." She looked up to me her dull brown eyes, a void of pain, begging me, "I'd rather be on the streets. Kick me out! I don't care just please don't make me go back there!" When I looked her eyes now they looked depressing, they had no hope. I felt pain for this girl I yearned to call my daughter, she believed herself nothing no matter to anyone, but she matter very much so to me. Her eyes held Heart breaking pain. She didn't need to be hurt, I understood, she didn't want to hurt me. Bella, slower than a turtle, grimacing in pain pulled herself toward me. Her face, though she tried to hold it was one of pain. Her hand trembling as she placed it on my cheek. I slowly as if to show I wasn't going to hurt her covered hers with mine, She had tears falling down her face, as did I. "Esme, don't be hurt. I understand. My pain causes you pain, too much pain on your part, that's ok. I don't want to cause anyone any pain, though I know I have caused many people pain, and I don't want to anymore. So please don't feel hurt for wanting to throw me out. I'll still remember you and the family no matter what." She sighed, in a broken, soft, so soft I didn't see how I could hear it, whisper, "and I love you and the family for caring this long. I know no one would ever want to care for me. It's ok. I was raised by this feeling." she slowly reached out, her hand shaking as it would had been seizing, attempted to grab her clothes, as she started to pull them away from me, I put her hand down on them. I just wanted to stop her long enough to explain I wasn't angry at her. Nor did I want her to leave. Just disgusted at the people she had considered mother and father for the past years.

As she let go of the clothes under my hand she slid back on the bed, once again biting her lip to keep from crying out at the pain. As she slid up I looked down, trying to get a hold on my emotions. I felt anger, love, hate, disgust, frustration, and aggravation, the need to help, and hope.

Slowly as she spoke she moved to a standing position next to her bed, and I got ready to catch her when and if she were to fall. "Esme, I mean, Mrs. Cullen, don't feel bad. Keep the clothes, return them, I don't care. I understand, why you don't want me," I could she her pause to swallow her sob, her body was trembling in her effort to keep the sobs down, and spoke as she took a step forward. "I mean come on, who would? I'm used, broken, and a sorry excuse for air, I know, I've realized that." she paused as she swallowed another sob, and took another step forward. I began to feel my tears running down my face too. "Mrs. Cullen, go ahead and leave, I understand. Go ahead; I'll leave when the doctor's allow me to. You can say I ran away, and that's fine. They'll believe you anyway. They won't try to find me, no one will." Then in a broken whisper, her voice suddenly emotionless, "no one cares enough to look, and it's not like they'll find anything." A sob forced its way up and out of her mouth, soon followed by another, and another. "Go, Go! Please, just leave! I'm just causing pain! Please leave! Just pleas-!" she was suddenly interrupted by her cast tripping her. As she fell to the ground in a broken heap, sobbing, screaming, begging for her to leave, I raced over to where she was laying. Gathered her arms and began to cry with her.

"Bella! Oh Bella! Sweetie! I want nothing more than to be your mother! I don't find you disgusting; I find those pathetic excuses for people disgusting! I love you like I would my own. Please, you must never call me Mrs. Cullen, call me Esme or mom even, just now Mrs. Cullen it makes me feel like Carlisle's mother. Bella I don't want you to leave. Alice, Rose, Jasper, Edward, don't want you to leave. Carlisle doesn't ever want you to leave. Bella, your brother would hate me for life if I were to lat you leave." I cried to her as I rocked us gently back and forth, 'Shhhing' her sobs, whispering words of wisdom and comfort.

We sat there, her in my arms, me gently rocking her, calming her, on the floor of her hospital room. I once saw Carlisle walk by but though the doors her saw the scene and knew I'm come and get him when the time was right. It had probably been about an hour after she had finally calmed down enough to ask me one question.

"Esme?" she asked. Her doe eyes looking up at me still damp with tears. "Did you mean what you said? The truth? Promise?" she looked like a deer caught in head lights.

I slowly reached grabbing her chin softly with my hand and made her look me in the eye. "Bella, I swear to you on Grandmother Cullen's grave, I want you in my family. That I want you to one day think of me as mom. That I want you to officially be my daughter. That everyone in this family wants you to be their sibling. Everyone. Doesn't it sound nice? Isabella Marie Swan Cullen?" for the first time in a long time I saw a smile light up my daughter's face, a wonderful beautiful smile.

"UN Esme?" she asked me, her eyes unhappy once again.

"Yes dear?"

"I know I already asked but I didn't ever get an answer. Can you help me to the bathroom?" I chuckled at her, smiling as I did so.

"Yes, dear Bella. You are allowed to us the restroom whenever you may need." I paused helping her up as I stood up too. "Now how about we get you out of that gown, into some fresh new clean clothes, and your brother in here to see you? Hmm? Does that sound nice?" she looked at me smiling again.

"Yea, mom, that sounds great!" my heart soared. She wanted me to be her mother. I had gotten through when I told her that, this was the first time I had gotten through so quick, I was getting the hang of it.

**I know I know it wasn't the long awaited reunion but if I had put it in here this chapter would have been over 6,000 words. And I felt we needed a look inside Bella's past and her thoughts. And I felt we needed little mother daughter bonding. Next chapter, I PROMISE is the one you guy are waiting for. Its already written and ready to go. **

**Expected update time : 12:30 **

**Love ya,**

**sophie-la**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok I am really sorry that this is not the reunion chapter but in my defense my laptop which held the reunion chapter crashed and I won't get it back from the geek squad until Thurs. so I just wrote this quick trying at least to get something out to you, that is why I didn't post yesterday. But I spent all day writing this and the no one left to protect me no one left to care just for you all. Just to post toady. As many of you know FF was freaking out last weekend so ya. I wanted to also say, even with all of your support I did not win the oratorical. My teachers who came told me the judges must have been smoking something be able to say I didn't win. But they were probably being nice. But I don't know. Finally the Emmett Bella time. Hmmm, I'm in the mood for some angst. How about you? Once again bold without () is thoughts same as italics. **

**Jasper: Sophie-La you have angst rolling off of you! I think I'll just calm you.**

**(As jasper calms me)Me: NOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Emmett: thanks jasper I'm not sure if the people reading could handle more. **

**Bella: wow gee thanks! Sure Bella can handle more! Of course! **

**Edward: when am I gonna get to fall in love?!**

**ME: Jasper stops with the calming! Emmett is nice to your sister! Bella It's my story! Edward shut it! Readers get on with the story!!!!1**

**Attention! Do not hold me responsible for grammar errors or spelling for I am taking the time to post this when I could get grounded. So please. **

BPOV

It took us well another hour to give me a PTA bath, which might I add was very embarrassing especially when Esme told me what it meant**(Pits, Tits, and Ass bath that's something my mom came up with.)**, then slowly getting dressed, then washing my face, and brushing my hair and teeth. Finally we left the bathroom and got me set up in my bed.

"Bella, are you ready for me to get Emmett and Carlisle?" Mom asked me. She looked at me with an emotion that I hadn't seen since Emmett left the home. **He left you because he thinks you're a bitch! He even proved it when you first came to the Cullen's. He hates you! He's going to come in here and tell you to die in a hole. I mean come on who wants a whore as a sister? Who wants to deal with damaged goods?**

_Bella don't listen to that. They were wrong about Esme, they will be wrong about Emmett. He's your brother for god sake! Bella come on! _

"Bella?" Esme called. I Quickly shot my eyes to hers. She looked down at me, worry written on her face.

"Oh, yes mom, sorry." I looked down, forcing myself not to flinch. She calmly put one hand on my shoulder, and sighed.

"I was asking if I could go grab Emmett and Carlisle. Would that be alright?"

"Oh ya! Of course! But comeback in with them. Please." She looked down at me, pity in her eyes.

"Of course!" she turned and ran out the door.

**Look at her running away. She pity's you that are why she's nice. It's all lies. **

_But she promised . . . I don't think she's lying. I hope she isn't. _

**Oh but she is! I told you trust no one they will all betray you! They will all hurt you. Just as Emmett did, just as your real mother and father. When are you going to learn? Huh! No one likes you! They all want you to off yourself. You should. It'd do everyone so much better, god you're a dumb whore, that's what you are.**

_But . . . they did hurt me, but they didn't mean to . . . do them?_

**Yes Bella they did, your mother and father drove themselves into the other car, hoping one of two things would happen, you die, or they did. That's how much they hated you. They did, and they are probably watching you right now and laughing at the fact that it took you this long to figure it out! Ha-ha! I bet they're taking about how you're going to burn in hell! God hates you, your parents hate you, Emmett hates you, the Cullen's hate you, and Esme despise you calling her mom. God you just have to ruin everything. Whore!**

**ESPOV**

I left the room in a flash, and ran to Carlisle's office. Emmett and Carlisle were night near the door, both trying to look at ease bunt they both were tensed and looked like they caudle be shaking, there head's snapped to meet me as I walked in.

Emmett jumped up, "Esme is she ok? I mean I saw you and her on the floor of her room, and she was sobbing, and you looked pained, and I just want to know how my sister is!" Emmett looked crazed, he was a brother, and what could you say.

"Emmett your sister is just in need of good care, now I want you to go wait outside for me and Carlisle, we need to have a grown up talk. We will be out in a minute," he turned to leave, "But Emmett Charles Swan Cullen if you dare to ease drop I swear I will wear you out! You hear me?!"

He turned around and made a face at me then yelled, "Stop treating me like a baby!" then stomped his way out of the room slamming the door behind him. Carlisle and I just stared at each other for a minute then looking from him to the door then back, we just burst of laughing, me giggling, and him chuckling.

"The kids we raised!" he said, whilst chuckling.

It took us a few minutes to calm down after that. And we wnet straight to talking, "What happened Esme? When I left she was lying down to take a nap, and I come back to see you holding her, while she's sobbing, on the floor of her hospital bed, which she didn't have permission to leave!"

"Carlisle, honey, calm down. It wasn't anyone's fault. Carlisle," I took a breath, readying myself to relay the events of this morning. "She felt as if she had to ask to use the restroom. She needs to pee and she thought she had to ask. Her privies caretakers gave her times to us the bathroom and she had to hold it in until it was her time. She saw the disgust on my face at the fact that she was given when she could use the bathroom. I mean, god, I hate these sons of bitches! Then she started to have a panic attack and I was still too stunned and stuck into my own thoughts of how to kill those so called men, when she started to get up. She was saying, to leave, she understood we didn't want her, no one would. God, Carlisle she said, 'its not like they'd look for me, it's not like they'd find anything', she is suicidal! Please we have to help her.

"It was then when she started yelling telling me she didn't want to cause pain, but she was. And that I needed to leave before I got hurt. Then she fell, and she just lay there in a crumpled, broken heap, sobbing.

"so I jumped up and took her in my arms, telling her we loved her, and that we wanted her in our family ,shhhing her sobs, rocking her back and forth, and that's when you came. Oh Carlisle she's so broken." I cried to him. He took me in his arms and rested his forehead down on mine.

"Honey, they all were, we were too. It takes time, but we will fix her. We can do it, our family wants to help, out family loves her and love is all we need." He stared into my eyes, his holding only love, mine most likely the same.

"Oh Carlisle, I hope." Were all I said, pulling out of his embrace and walking hand with his, to get Emmett, and let him comfort his so very broken sister?


	16. FF Error 3

**There was an error in this page. Fan fiction posted the following chapter multiple times. People have reviewed both. Please excuse this page and continue reading. Sorry for the inconvenience. **

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Sophie Rose Sophie-La**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Guys!!!!!!!!! I can't begin to explain how good it feels to be sitting here writing this. well, this has been typed up since last wed. but that day at school I made a really bad choice, I stole, then preceded to get caught. . . don't do it. And I'm grounded, but I have been a **_**good girl**_** and was aloud to post this up for you, I leave on fri for CO! YEA! I plan on doing a Cancer walk in either Colorado Springs Or Denver on the 5****th**** so that's one of the reasons I'm going out there. So I'm posting this to hopefully hold you over untill I get back on the eighth, but I will say both places I'm staying have computers so maybe just maybe if I feel inspired I'll post a little something extra for you. I'm not supposed to be on the internet so there would be more and there's a part two of this chapter my mom is coming in any min. because the garage door just opened so ya. See you soon. . .**

**In other news I'm sure you all have heard by now of DLC (daddys little cannibal) has passed away, and I ask you to prey for her family, and leave your respects to her friends and family on their profiles. Search her on the search feature above. She will always be remembered. Though I only talked to her a few times, and read all of her stories, this ones for her, and her family. Rest in peace. **

**Chapter 14?!?**

Esme Pov

As we walked out of Carlisle's office, Emmett raced to meet us. Before we were even out of the door my big, burly son was standing in front of me, but Carlisle had a stone grip on my waist with his left arm and a good grip on my right hand.

Emmett looked both Carlisle and I in the eyes and asked, "Is she ok?"

I couldn't speak, I was close to tears once again. so Carlisle Answered for me. "Which would you like to know? Mentally, or physically?" Emmett flinched.

"Both, and don't spear my feelings, I know she's bad but I want to know how bad."

Carlisle Sighed, "Well all of her injuries are almost healed, maybe three weeks will have everything back in order, she'll need lots of rest. Now Mentally, there are some things we'll need to watch for. Emmett all I can really say is that she's broken, just like Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rose and ever you were. Although I think she is worse off than everyone else. Emmett you have to understand her suffering went on for thirteen almost fourteen years, the others only went on for a short time. It has more of a lasting impression on her mind set, and being. She feels like the way these people taught her is the way every one goes by, and it might take some time for her to get used to the fact that it's not. She just needs the support we gave all of you when you first came to live with us. It will take some time but she will go back to the sister you remember soon enough."

I could clearly see the tears in Emmett's eyes as he realized that this was the same thing he was told about Rosalie, when she had moved in with us and she had attempted suicide. I knew that if his sister didn't get better soon he might break. I could plainly hear his voice Breaking with pain as he whispered to us, "oh. . . I didn't know she was that bad." His voice cracked so he cleared his throat, "I Will fix this!" though we could clearly hear him, I believe this was mainly meant for himself.

"How about going to see your sister now and talking to her. She been waiting for a long time now! what have I taught you! never to keep a lady waiting!" I said tsking my tongue. He just chuckled with a sad smile on his face.

"Now, Emmett there are some things you can and cannot do while with your sister . . ." Carlisle started as we walked down the hall to Bella's room.


	18. Chapter 18

**Its not a lot, but I really tried. Here is the long awaited chapter! The was my b-day sat, well three mins ago. Maybe I can get some b-day reviews? I'd love them, and last chapter I hardly got any like ten at the most. I mean if you don't want me to keep going, tell me. I have other stories. So plz review. I don't think you know how much it helps and inspires me. well my insoration was Flyleaf, mostly Much Like Falling. Listen to it. Great song. R&R! **

**Sophie-La**

**BPOV**

Esme walking in the door, kept me from my day dreams, well more like day-mares. I was slowly realizing when I was alone my mind started to tell me things I never wanted to hear.

**But things that are true, come one Bella, didn't people ever tell you the truth hurts?**

I shook my head, I wouldn't listen, it's not true.

**Oh poor naive Bella, so sad . . . ha! **

"Bella?" Esme asked hesitantly. I didn't say anything, just brought my gaze up from the floor, even though I told myself the things I thought were not true, I could not look at her. I was ruining her life, she wouldn't love me, no one did.

**That's right Bella, your mother and father died because they hated you, they wanted away from you, they killed themselves to get away, you caused your own brother to lose his parents because of how bad you were. Charlie and Renée drove right into that other car because they knew one of two things would happen, you would die from the impact, or they would. That's how horrible you are, just looking at you must have Esme, wanting to do the same thing. Don't let her get close to you, because even though you won't agree to it now, I know what you will so do, will make her want to off herself if she knew, not that she doesn't already. **

I could not look at her, the voice in my head, my thoughts, winning. They were right, nothing could ever fix the fact that I made my parents drive into that other truck, and made my older brother lose the parents he loved so dearly. So, to make it seem as if I was looking at her, my eyes stared over her shoulder and at the plain off white walls of my room. No flowers, no cards, no love, all blank, all empty, the perfect room for me, empty, plain, uncared for.

"Bella, your brother would like to see you, and afterwards Carlisle wants to check you over and make sure your healing. We want to make sure the gashes will not scar to bad." She told me quietly. I just looked ahead. "Bella, do you need me to stay here with you and Emmett? Or would you like time alone?"

"Esme, could I try to do it on my own? I really want it to be just him and I." I asked, still looking at the wall. She sighed, I could tell that she was worried, I wondered what about.

**She's worried you'll mess with Emmett's mind, and make him as crazy as you. I mean who wouldn't be?**

"Oh, ok Bella, that's what we will do, I'll be outside the room, and you can call if you need me. I'll come in with Carlisle after you talk to your brother; just have him buzz the nurse. Remember we are nothing like those foul creatures that you lived with before, he, we won't hurt you." she sighed again, I believe she had an idea why I wasn't looking at her, but I still refused to look at her. It wasn't that I didn't want to, more so that I felt as if I shouldn't. She was such an angel, sent from the above, and for some reason the angel felt the need to help someone going to hell, more like well I her way to hell. I felt like if I looked at her once I'd guarantee myself a even better spot in hell. She deserved someone who was as angelic as herself, but for some reason she has chosen me, a child whom should already been in hell for her actions, suck as having sex before marriage, lying, not being go to mother and father, and many other things that she should be sent to hell for. Suddenly I noticed she was talking " – send him in. ok? Remember to call if you need ANYTHING Bella. We love you." she then walked out of the room.

Almost as soon as I heard the door close it was opened by my big bear of a brother. He stood in the door way, looking, staring at the white gauze that covered my body, his eyes filled with tears as he looked. He spoke, his voice sounding unsure, "Bells? My Bells?" The sound of his sad, unsure, quivering voice just yelled he wanted to cry. As I watched him, I saw how his shoulders were hunched, head held down as if expecting a blow, eyes holding pain, sadness, anger, fists clenched, he looked like he was fighting against many of this thoughts and wants.

As I continued looking at him my eyes seemed to pool and spill over. I nodded to him, answering his question. He seemed afraid to come closer, afraid of my reaction. My heart began to break for my brother. His face so anguished, eyes so full of the water both of us were trying to hold back.

I looked to him, "my brother, my Emmy." I cried, he still hesitated, his tears now falling as if they were Niagara falls. I used all of the energy I had to life up the covers in the little space next to me, my limbs screaming in effort. As I did this he came running over. He lay next to me, in the small space left in the bed, holding me, crying in sadness for what happened, and happiness of what was to come. Maybe something's were going to be better. Maybe the voice was wrong, maybe he and everyone else did care for me.

**Or maybe not. . .**

**Hope you liked. I have half the next chapter written, but if I don't get more than like ten reviews I won't even bother. I mean life is coming fast and hard, the only thing that ever breaking me from the sadness of my life at the moment are your reviews, and if I don't get those you'll never get a chapter. **

**Happy late b day to me!**

**Sophie-La**


	19. In the Dark

**Hey Guys! It's been a while hasn't it. (Nervously a scratch neck and rubs face.) I have an excuse, I know, there's no excusing the long wait, but at least I can try. **

**I've had some really bad health issues. I don't want to go into too much detail but if you want to know ask me in a review. But it has been bad. **

**I am most likely having my jaw broken then wired shut to fix it, I find out today.**

**I was failing math, and was grounded for a long time. And that means no computer.**

**I've been dealing with the ever present drama that comes with friends. **

**I made the varsity winter guard at my school and I have practice every day except wed and sun, till seven thirty at night. **

**I have home work. **

**I have a life. (Surprising right?)**

**My computer hardly works. **

**I just wasn't in the right frame of mind to write. **

**Hopefully these reasons will make you forgive me a little. And I might have another update for his story and maybe another tom, if we're lucky, if not this weekend. I really am trying guys, it's just hard. Now this chapter without the A/N at the top is 3,041 words. And yes it is them reuniting. Yay! And before I forget I'm going to be going through an editing and changing some things in this story, throughout the week/ weekend. I will also be putting this up on Twilighted as soon as it's edited and revamped. And I can say there are some pretty awesome fics over there. I suggest signing up over there and reading some. Well on to it. Hopefully I'll talk to you guys soon! **

I've written songs  
In the dark, in the dark, in the dark, in the dark  
I've felt inspired  
In the dark, in the dark, in the dark, in the dark  
I hide myself  
In the dark, in the dark, in the dark, in the dark  
Used to be afraid  
Of the dark, of the dark, of the dark, of the dark  
Those in the light know we die  
In the dark, in the dark, in the dark, in the dark

In the Dark by Flyleaf-Memento Mori

**BPOV**

We had been in the bed for at least an hour, Emmett's grip on me was quite painful, but he seemed so peaceful while sleeping, I couldn't bring myself to wake him. The only problem with that being is it left me alone to my thoughts, to my inner demons; it left me to remember, to be forever haunted with my own thoughts.

**You're very correct. I won't ever let you forget, this is just out of pity, and you could never be loved. I mean, come on Isabella, you didn't even go to your own parents funeral, and you were the cause of their death. James will forever be right, you are a worthless excuse for air. **

The pain in my heart was so strong; it was like someone was inside my chest, hammering nails into my heart. Could it be possible that James had been right? Was I really a worthless whore? Were the Cullen's really just here out of pity? Would anyone ever love me?

_Flashback_

"_Isabella, what have you done? Will you ever learn my sweet child? I don't want to have to punish you, but when you make trouble you have to get punished just like the other girls here. Why can't you be more like Tessa, or Emmalyn? They follow the rules, and get rewarded." He circled me as I sat curled into a ball. I could feel his eyes on me, glaring down at me. The dam in my eyes had cracked and the river had forced its way through, now flowing heavily down my cheeks. "What should your punishment be?" he pretended to think over the thought, though I knew he had already thought of one. "No food for a week, too easy. A session with Laurent, no, I don't think that will do. Oh, I know, a session with me and Laurent; and no food only water for three days." I stared up at him with wide eyes; I couldn't believe what he'd just said. A session with him and Laurent at the same time, and no food, how would I live through this? He reached down and caressed my cheek, "You must understand Isabella, your earlier actions won't be tolerated." I just nodded. _

_Just then the door opened, and Laurent walked in. "Vicky said you would probably need me." James just nodded. _

"_Help me take her down to the cellar." James commanded. As soon as he said that he was taking me into the cellar my heart began to race. _

"_No! Please, no! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" I screamed as each of them grabed an arm, and started to drag me out of the room. Both of them just laughed deep menacing laughs. "Please! I know now, no one loves me! Please! I won't ever say someone does again! Please! I'm a dumb, unloved, useless girl. Please just don't hurt me!"_

"_That's right Isabella, no one loves you. But the only way I know to make sure you remember that is to punish you. You know the rules." James told me, his voice hard as stone. "Now just so you remember that during your punishment you're going to say it over and over again. No screaming, crying or talking other than telling me that no one loves you. You need to learn not to lie." He looked down at me as if waiting for something. _

_Laurent started the pain by hitting me in the head and saying, "Start talking bitch."_

"_No one loves me." I cried. _

_End Flashback._

As I came out of the memory, I realized I had my answer. James had been right. No one loves me. And no one will ever love me.

**That's right. Finally, you understand. Finally, you get it. Say it. Say it bitch. **

"No one loves me." I whispered brokenly. I looked down at my brother. I reached an aching hand to his hair; as I thought I began absent mindedly running my fingers through his hair. "Oh Emmett, I can't let you get close to me, I can't. You never loved me, I'm a lost cause. Please don't try to get close to me, I don't think," I broke off mid sentence to stifle a sob, I didn't want, no couldn't wake him. "I could handle it, if I got close to you." I couldn't speak, I tried my hardest to stifle the sobs, no noise came forth, but my body shook, making his grip on me even more painful. This, of course, made my sobs even worse, now not only caused by emotional pain but physical.

"Huh?" Emmett groaned. He attempted to shift in the small hospital bed, and ended up hitting a painful spot. I gasped, and Emmett shot up. "Belles you ok? I'm sorry! Are you ok?" I just nodded staring at him. Why was he worried? I don't understand he doesn't love me.

"So, do you want to catch up? You know talk about our lives since we last saw each other? You can start." He looked hopeful.

I snorted, "I got adopted, put on a stage, forced to strip, have sex with men I did not know. I got beat and raped by the adoptive parents if you can call them that. I almost killed myself multiple times, just as my 'dad' almost killed me many times. I got denied food as a punishment, now I can hardly eat more that a spoonful without throwing it up. I can't ever have any more kids; the men did too much damage. My life was just peachy." After I finished, my eyes widened. What the hell did they have me on! I just told him I couldn't have 'any more' kids. I never told anyone about that. Hell, I hated to even think about it. I told him my problems with food, and what they did to me, what the hell.

I didn't dare look at him. I didn't want to see his disgust. "I know I'm a worthless whore." I muttered this to myself and prayed he didn't hear.

"Wow, umm, I don't know what to say to all of that. And can I ask a question?" he sounded hurt, angry, and scared.

**Way to go! You told him your deepest secrets. And to top it off you fucken scared him! God what the hell are you thinking. **

I whimpered at the thought, but then got back to the conversation at hand. "You just did!" I snapped. I instantly felt terrible for snapping, but I couldn't take it back after the words left my mouth.

He flinched a little at my harsh comment. "Well then, can I ask two questions?" I let out a small laugh.

"You just did, you goof!" he laughed a loud rumbling sound.

"Fine can I ask," he paused, and got a weird look on his face, as soon as it left he continued, "Four questions? Ha, got you there, didn't I?"

I let out a loud, loudest ever, laugh, as I said, "'Didn't I?' counts as a question Emmett." I let out another little laugh at his huff of annoyance. "Fine, go ahead." I sighed.

"What did you mean, 'I can't have any more kids,'?" The main question I didn't want asked.

"Can we talk about that another time, please?" I muttered pleadingly, as I looked into his eyes, begging with my own. He just frowned and nodded. "Tell me about your life. Please?"

He got a faint smile on his face, as he spoke of his life. "Well I was adopted by Carlisle and Esme, they already had Edward, he was five. Then just as I settled in, we found out about you. I was frantic, Esme was as well. I had told her all the stories I could think of about you. I think she loved you as her own as soon as I told her the first story. I refused to sleep, of course eventually I did. I would cry a lot, I missed you.

"About two years later, while still searching for you Carlisle and Esme found Alice. Alice couldn't remember anything about her past. Her memory starts the day she was put into the hospital two weeks before Carlisle and Esme found her. She knew she liked the name Alice though, insisting to be called that." He chuckled. "The doctors said she was about six, maybe seven. She moved in the third week in her memory, and she raised hell. She had nightmares, and fits a lot, but she grew on me. She reminded me a little of you." He looked me in the eyes as he continued.

"Of course we never gave up looking for you. This made Alice feel sad sometimes. She worried she wasn't who Carlisle and Esme wanted. It took months to get those thoughts out of her head. After that Carlisle and Esme only talked to me about the searches. You can guess most of them failed." He laughed dryly.

"About six years later we were living in New York, I was fourteen. One day Carlisle got called to the hospital for an emergency. A fourteen year old boy had carried his twin sister sixteen miles to the hospital with a broken wrist, five broken ribs, a broken left ankle, and three torn tendons in his right leg. He had carried her all that way after his father had beaten him and raped his sister, she was unconscious, so he had to carry her. This boy's name was Jasper, and his twin was Rosalie. Carlisle called Esme as soon as he finished caring for Jasper and asked for her help with Rose. Esme sped to the hospital; she left me in charge at the house. They both came home about six hours later; they sat us down and told you we were going to have another brother and sister. All of us were excited. Rose and Jasper came home to us about two weeks later. Jasper was thirteen as was Rose. Both of them healed, it took time. Rose and I started a romantic relationship about two years ago, and both of us haven't been happier." He sighed.

"But in the weeks after Rose and Jasper were added in, the search for you seemed to stop. Everyone was worried about them, not that I wasn't. But I just kept thinking, what if that's happening to Bella right now. I slowly isolated myself from my family. I got a fake ID and bought booze anytime I could, I tried some drugs, I smoked, I fought, I snuck out, and I skipped classes, I did pretty much everything. But neither Carlisle the doctor, nor Esme the stay at home mother noticed. It got worse over time. I blamed myself that we couldn't find you. All I could think about was you being hurt. My acting out went unnoticed for a year. It wasn't until I tried to kill myself that they noticed."

He let out a bitter laugh. "But I'm good at hiding my emotions. I took every drug I had, everything in the house, and drank everything alcoholic drink in the house, and sat in the running, cold, shower. I was in there for two hours until Esme got home with Rose and Jasper from Counseling. Edward and Alice were at school, I had faked being sick that morning. I was in there for another forty-five minutes before Carlisle came home with Edward and Alice. Alice had called Carlisle from school saying she had a bad felling about home, and lying said Edward didn't feel good. Alice wanted to get her straightener from the bathroom, and had been yelling at me to get out for about ten minutes. None of them knew I was passed out, slowly dying, at my own hands in there. Alice got Carlisle, Who went to find the keys only to find them all gone. He then Asked Esme how long I'd been in there, she told him since she got home. He started to get worried. They all yelled for me to come out, threatened to break the door down. Carlisle did after two minutes. He came in and started yelling. The shower curtain was pulled out, so he couldn't see me. He yanked it back, angry I wasn't listening. He found me, hunched over, sitting in my own vomit covered clothing, barely breathing, heart ready to give out. He yelled for someone to call nine-one-one, jumped in the shower and started trying to save me." Emmett let out a shuddering breath, a single tear running down his face. "I would have been dead in twenty more minutes, if he hadn't started breathing for me, I would have had brain damage. If he hadn't started heart compressions, my heart would have given out. I woke up a month later; Edward was sleeping in the floor, with Alice and Jasper. Rose was lying with her head in Esme's lap, both asleep. Carlisle was there sitting in the chair next to my bed, eyes blood shot, reading my chart.

"When he realized I was awake he was so happy, he told me how much he loved me, and how sorry he was for not paying any attention to me. But then he started yelling. Screaming actually, everyone said they could hear him five rooms down. He woke everyone else up and they all joined in. I did therapy for a while, I still go every once in a while. As soon as I was in my right mind, Rose and I started talking. We slowly fell for each other, and now here we are."

I had tears running full force down my face, I reached a hand up to his face, there was pain radiating from it as I rested it on his cheek. "Oh, Emmett, I'm not worth your pain. I wasn't worth saving, finding even. All of the wasted money, all the pain you went through, just to find me. Me, I am nothing but a useless excuse for air; no one could ever and will never love me. I'm just not worth it, any of it. Please Emmett, don't pretend you love Me." my voice broke as I said that last part. I swallowed a sob and continued, "I don't think I could handle more heart break. Please Emmett, I just can't," a sob broke through, "Please don't make me say it!" I cried. The heart monitor I was connected to was speeding up quickly. Emmet stared at me with shock and disgust on his face, anger in his eyes. "Please, I can't stand the disgust you feel towards me, I know, I'm dirty. I'm so sorry for messing up your life. I really am. Just please, leave me. I'll be fine on my own. Please! Take your mom, dad, your new siblings, and get away from me, before I taint your goodness. I'm so dirty I'll rub off. Just please, take them and go!" I screamed the last part through my sobs.

An alarm was going off on the heart monitor, probably telling someone I was stressed. No one was coming.

**That's because they all know how dirty you are. How disgusting you are. They don't want your dirt to rub on them. Look even Emmett knows. He's leaving. **

My head snapped to where Emmett was slowly walking to the door. His face held anger, shame, and even more disgust.

**That's because he knows what you are now. He is going to leave, take his family and leave. I know what you should do to pay off the medical bills. You can sell yourself on the streets. James and Victoria did it so why can you. **

"I'm a filthy piece of trash. No will ever love me." I cry with a painful sob. My ribs are hurting, as well as my leg. Emmett, still walking slowly to the door stares at me even more now, but I don't dare look back at him. I'm so dirty; I shouldn't be in a clean place like this.

**That's right Isabella. You should be in the slums. You're a dirty little bitch, and you don't deserve these clean, happy, good people. Leave, you should leave. Spare these people the pain of leaving. Go to the window, you're just on the second floor, go out it and runaway. Spare these nice people your dirt. **

I nodded as I threw back the blankets. I ripped out my IV, and the wires on me. I was bleeding but I didn't care. I got up slowly, and as I did so I noticed the heart monitor alarm going off louder. I walked slowly to the window. "I've got to get out of here. I'm not worth this." I muttered.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett run the door. I could see him stop, so I paused and turned to look at him. He looked horrified; he shoved the door open and yelled out, "I need help in here please! Please someone help! And for fuck's sake someone page my dad!" I wonder what he needed help with, throwing me out. I don't know, I thought as I started my slow walk to the window again.

Suddenly pain in my ankle began to shoot out, and I fell, even more tears rolled down my face. I felt pain close to that of a session with James, not even close to a session with both of them. People started flooding in. Somewhere in the mob of people was Carlisle, I knew this because I heard him yell, "She's having an anxiety attack! Will someone give me a freaking sedative?!"

The pain in my ankle slowly began to shoot up, the pain being too much I whimpered. I felt a small prick in my arm, then another in my leg. As the world slowly faded into black, I could hear and feel Carlisle pat my head as he said, "Oh, Isabella, so much pain. What can we do to show you it's not true?"

I'm not sure if he heard me but I responded, "I'm worthless, dirt-y," then I floated in the black, no pain, not feelings, no light. No nothing and I liked it.

**End Notes: Please read them, I know there boring! Please!**

Do you guys have any questions? If you do I'm off of school tomorrow and I'd love to hear from you. Once again if you didn't read the note above, I am going to be editing, and revamping, I might be adding stuff, taking things out that I don't like, or changing things. I'm not so sure if I like the ages as they are. I'm thinking of making Bella two years younger than Emmett, along with Alice. Maybe I would like making Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward one year younger than Emmett. This would make Emmett eighteen, Edward seventeen, R&J seventeen, and B&A sixteen. But I'm not sure. Hope you enjoyed!

Story Word Count – 3,046

A/N Word Count- 374

End Note Word Count- 189

Total Word Count- 3,609

Number of Pages- 7

Number of Times Spell Checked- 7

Number of Times Reread for Errors-3

Please review. Reviewers *may* get sneak peeks! Tell me what you thought please! I promise to respond to each review! I'm really trying here guys. It is 12:53 AM here, I'm sorry.

Sophie Rose

Sophie-La


End file.
